Laws of Gravity Falls
The laws of Gravity Falls are various, odd statutes exclusive to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. History Since Gravity Falls "was founded by a mayor Quentin Trembley who was legally insane," it has many arcane charter laws which are just as insane. Trembley wrote the town charter after suffering a concussion and falling into a ditch, discovering Gravity Falls. Despite over 150 years having gone by since Gravity Falls was initially founded, and at least three other mayors having been in office, many of the odd laws remain unchanged. Moreover, various new odd laws have been implemented since then. Laws Gravity Falls' unconventional laws include the following: * The right to marry a woodpecker. **The woodpecker guy is married to a woodpecker in "Irrational Treasure," and tells Dipper Pines that it is still "very legal." *Gravity Falls is the first and only city to officially outlaw "Moon People." *Apparently, driving without a license plate is a criminal offense. **In "Boyz Crazy," after being pulled over for not having a rear license plate, Ergman Bratsman is sent to jail to await trial. *Anyone in possession of the physical, legal document to a property gains ownership of that property. This law, called the "Finders Keepers" law, was implemented by Trembley "as an experiment to create a new form of government called 'GimmieOcracy'." **In "Dreamscaperers," Gideon steals the deed to the Mystery Shack, and therefore gains ownership of the Mystery Shack. In "Gideon Rises," Stan Pines takes the deed back, consequently regaining ownership. *Children (from at least 10 years old) are criminally liable. They can be detained in jail , and, if convicted, they are sent to adult prison instead of juvy. **In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Mabel's phrase after the flashback about the Pines making fake money -"the county jail was so cold"- strongly implies that she was detained there. **In "Scary-oke" Soos is seen reading a newspaper which features an article about Gideon, who was previously arrested , having been sent to "the big house." In "TV Shorts 1," Gideon has his own segment entitled "Li'l Gideon's Big House!" All of his fellow prisoners are adult males. **"The Last Mabelcorn" suggests that children as young as Mabel are allowed to donate blood; in most states, an donor must be 17 years old, or 16 with parental consent. Most also have weight requirements (usually required to weigh at least 110 pounds) that Mabel likely does not fit. *Gravity Falls' mayoral elections are based on two events: the Wednesday Stump Speech, held on an actual stump, and the Friday Debate wherein townsfolk throw birdseed at the candidate they like most. At the end, they release a freedom eagle, who will fly to the candidate covered in the most seed and bestow a birdly kiss upon him, anointing him mayor. The Town Charter defines a worthy candidate as "anyone who can cast a shadow, count to ten and throw their hat into the provided ring." The office appears to be for life. *As of 1922, beavers have the right to vote. **In "The Stanchurian Candidate," a report claims that a beaver is endorsing Stan's campaign. *Town residents and visitors are forbidden from speaking of Weirdmageddon, and face tasering by law enforcement should they do so (The "Never Mind All That" Act). **Following the town's recovery from Weirdmageddon in "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Mayor Tyler Cutebiker announces the creation of the "Never Mind All That" Act, citing everyone's desire to forget the traumatic events after its passing. *In 1920, a "Maple Syrup Prohibition" was enacted, leading townsfolk to gather in Pancake Speakeasies. Apparently this prohibition is no longer in force, since the use of maple syrup is now extended. Referenced Season 1 * "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" - Children can be sent to jail. * "Irrational Treasure" - Right to marry a woodpecker. * "Boyz Crazy" - Not having a license plate is a crime. * "Dreamscaperers" - Finders Keepers Law. * "Gideon Rises" - Finders Keepers Law. Shorts * "TV Shorts 1" - Children can be sent to adult prison. Season 2 * "Scary-oke" - Children can be sent to adult prison. * "Society of the Blind Eye" - Right to marry a woodpecker. * "The Stanchurian Candidate" - Children can be sent to adult prison; right for beavers to vote; electoral laws. * "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls - The "Never Mind All That" Act. Category:Season 1 objects Category:Shorts objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects ru:Законы Гравити Фолз